danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות הונדורס מחקר Libny Rodrigo Ventura Lara
מסמך מפורט מצביע על מקורה של היהדות - מתוך החיבור :""LOS CRIPTOJUDIOS EN HONDURAS" מאת:Libny Rodrigo Ventura Lara. Licenciado en Historia por la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Honduras (2006).Santa Rosa de Copán, Honduras, Centroamérica. Septiembre 17 de 2007 לא קיים כבר באינטרנט תרגום אוטומטי מספרדית הסיפור האמיתי אינו מוכר לאף אחד. בעבר הוסתר מתוך בורות, אך היום משפחות מעיזות להזכר בו. הן מכירות במוצאן ממשפחות יהודיות אבל אינן זוכרות מנהגים יהודים ואף לא מסורות של מומרים judeoconverso ( באנגלית:they recognize that descend from Jewish families that while no longer practice their religion and not a tradition of origin judeoconverso צו אינקוויזיציה נוכחותם של היהודים במושבות ספרד לשעבר ידועה והוכחה לכך צו שניתן בשנת 1802 על-ידי האינקוויזיטורית של מקסיקו לבישוף של Comayagua, (מחוז בהונדורס, לא לתת לאף יהודי להיכנס. העתק של הצו נמצא עד היום (copy of which is in the first book of baptisms of one of most emblematic villages of Honduras, San Manuel Colohete) "... זה תשומת לב שימש לשלוח המלך הוא ציין באופן מדויק יותר, ועל יסודיות ו מוסכמה על ידי הלשכה הקדושה של Ynquicicion נצפתה עד כה עם היהודים שהגיעו ולבוא תחומים אלה מן הפעם הגירוש שלו * מורשה להמשיך מלא את כל זה יצא ללא כל exepsion, שבו / F. 90 פ / כל מה שאתה רוצה, ואת זאת בא כי ההחלטה הריבונית הזמנת כי זה שידר את Chacillerias מועצות בדיונים, המשפטים, קפטן הגנרלים הנאמנים, שופטים של העם והעיר הגבול כדי להבין ואל תניח בהלה או לקפוץ פנימי לכל יהודי ... " ובאנגלית:This attention has served to send the King is observed with greater accuracy, and thoroughness and customary practice by the Holy Office of the Ynquicicion been observed so far with Jews who have arrived and come to these domains from the time of his expulsion * Authorized to continue in full all that came out without any exepsion, where / f. 90 F. / whatever you want, and however that come sovereign resolution ordering that this is communicated to the Councils Chacillerias and Hearings, Justice, Captain Generals Governors, and Judges of the People and the frontier town to have understood and do not let panic or internal jump to any Jew ... " ייחודה של הונדורס אולי בגלל החשיבות הנמוכה של המדינה שלנו נמשכו אלינו יותר מומרים, במטרה לחיות ללא תשומת לב רבה מדי. כך סבור מריו פליפה מרטינז קסטילו, היסטוריון הונדורס, מנסה על מדינות האמנות הקולוניאלי "... בידוד תמיד איפשר... לפתח בהונדורס אמנות משונה מאוד ... "1. הבידוד הנ"ל סיפק את התנאים להקמת של crypto-יהודים, כפי שמעידה סימור ליבמן, היסטוריון מקסיקני. לכן, הזהות שלנו מעורב: שחור הודו ספרדית צריך להיחשב ברכיב מספרדית אחוז מסוים כמו צאצאי judeoconversos. חלקן של הנשים היה נמוך מאוד בכל מושבות, הספרדית משותף, הידוע בשם נוצרי זקן, בדרך כלל לא מביאים נשים. אם היית נשוי ואשתו נשארה ספרד בדרך כלל הסכים לחזור אחרי שליחותו בהודו. כך בהעדר הנשים האירופי ספרדית לא לחשוב פעמיים בשמירה על קשרים עם נשים מקומיות או שחור שפחה מולטית, ואפילו להקים משפחות מסטיסו. במקרה של היהודים, הם מחסה עבור משפחותיהם, כדי לאפשר להם להתחמק כי היו נתונים על ידי האינקוויזיציה. כלומר, נשים וילדים הגיעו להתיישב, לא היה מושג של ניצול הקרקע וללכת (כפי שעושים רבים הכובשים והמתנחלים), הם נשארו כאן. עבודה זו, אם כי לא ממצה, בוחן את מצוקתם של היהודים במחוז הונדורס במהלך התקופה הקולוניאלית, לוקח כנקודת התייחסות את ההקשר שבו התופעה של המרה לנצרות. תהליך ההמרה בכלל המרה כפויה לנצרות הנטישה של הזהות התרבותית והדתית שלהם הובילה רבים מהם נוצרים חדשים כדי לשמור על נוהלי האמונה האמיתית שלהם מוסתר בתצוגת הרדיפות שהם סבלו על ידי המדינה ועל הכנסייה דרך האינקוויזיציה . זהו סיפור מלא של השמדת מסמכים מקוריים של שינוי זהות, נסיעות סודות במרדף אחר של שמירה על המהות של מה נתן משמעות חייו: האמונה שלו, התרבות שלו. בספרד הנוצרית המרות מן היהדות לנצרות בקנה מידה גדול, שתחילתה במאה הארבע עשרה: הלחץ של החברה Castilian כי מיעוטים בוטלו עם קווים שונים של המחשבה מייצרת דומיננטי עד 1391 סדרה של תגובות אלימות כי אנטוניו דומינגז אורטיז שכונו " פוגרומים "אשר הובילה בהכרח תופעה רחבת היקף של יהודים להמרת דתם לנצרות. ממשיכה לפיה עלה בהקשר של מספר גורמים משלימים דתית, כלכלית וחברתית, זה עלה ל אסונות שפקד את אירופה של האוכלוסייה איכשהו לנסות למצוא תירוצים אסונות מחפש שעיר לעזאזל שלו, התבונן האוכלוסייה בדרך כלל למות על ידי המוות השחור אבל בין מעט מאוד יהודים שמתו (כי הסטנדרטים של ההיגיינה שלהם) שהסתיימו שהיהודים עשו איזה קללה על הנוצרים. לפיכך, את הדו קיום בין יהודים לנוצרים, כי מעולם לא היה קל, הידרדר, הם מכפילים את האלימות, מעשי רצח המוני של יהודים, חריף במיוחד בגרמניה, אלא גם צרפת, בריטניה ומדינות מערביות אחרות לא היו גירושים המקומיים בכלל ולא España3. ההגעה לעולם החדש תחת שלטון המשנה למלך ספרד, ב"ספרד החדשה" -היום מכסיקו מערב ארצות הברית, הפיליפינים מרכז אמריקה מצאו המומרים מקלט. האינקוויזיציה התנהלה בצןרה פחות חריפה. נוכחותם של יהודים ב"ספרד החדשה" היה חוקי במהלך 300 מאות שנה. היהודים שמרו על אמונתם במהלך התקופה הקולוניאלית לא בחשאי, אבל בכל דור ודור היו יהודים שלא לראות את הפולחן ואת המורדים. ביצוע השוואה בין עבודותיהם של דה Domínguez אורטיז ו ליבמן, נראה יותר מתמיד בזהות crypto של העולם החדש מאשר בספרד. סימור ליבמן מוגדרים כיהודים על עבודתו: "אלה שחיו בתקופת הקולוניאלית לבין היהודים, הם ראו את עצמם ככאלה וכן היה צורך אבות נחשבים אנשים של האמונה היהודית" 27 היהודים הציפו את החופים של ספרד החדשה לאחר הכיבוש של 1521, עוד לפני נוכחותה נמצא קובה ספרדית (האי של הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית והאיטי). במהלך התקופה הקולוניאלית ביותר של היהודים היה ספרדי. היו ממוצא בעיקר ספרדית או פורטוגזית. היו אחרים באירופה ובמקומות אחרים, אבל הם היו מיעוט בקרב יהודי ניו world.29. קהילות התיישבות היהודים לא היו אחידים, וכן נראה שאין חיבור קיים בין המנהלת של Veracruz, מקסיקו סיטי גואדלחרה. היהודים ידעו משותפת שלהם לדת בחלקים אחרים של הארץ, ביקרו תקשרו עם ellos30. חלקם היו נשואים מחוץ לדת, לא משנה מתי בן הזוג היה לבן או מסטיסו. אין רישום של הנישואים עם האינדיאנים. בחיבור הובא רשימה שלמה של שמות משפחה היום, הנושאות שמות עבריית קטגוריה:יהדות אמריקה המרכזית